


The Guardian of Elysium

by RinRin



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: GFY, but she's pretty important to the story, elements of hellenistic religion & lore, life after death, only mentions Diana, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Steve Trevor dies.  And then he wakes up.His life may be over, but that doesn't mean that he is.





	The Guardian of Elysium

Steve closes his eyes and pulls the trigger. He felt the fire at his back and -  
He was cold. He opened his eyes.  
  
“Hello,” the woman in front of him smiled. Though she didn’t look like Diana, she reminded him of his Princess.  
  
She had a crown of lilies, ivy, and lavender. A dour man stood on one side of her looking vaguely interested, while a grinning older woman stood on her other side, the firelight making the streaks of grey seem to shine.  
  
A boney hand squeezed his shoulder and glanced back to see a tall thin figure at his back and behind them a hunched, cloaked man at the edge of a river.  
  
“Steven Trevor of the United States Military?” the woman asked, her voice soft but strong.  
  
“Uh, yes ma'am,” Steve blinked at her, swallowing.  
  
The last time he had felt so out of his element had ended up with him meeting the love of his life, his Goddess of Love, Truth, and Justice.  
  
“Please, you are my sister-niece’s love. Call me Persephone. This is my husband and Diana’s Uncle Hades. The woman next to me is Hecate. Behind you at the River is Charon, and Thanatos is the one who accompanied you here.”  
  
“All do respect ma'am”  
  
“Ah!”  
  
“Persephone, where _is_ here?”  
  
“Hades, the Underworld,” the man Hades answered.  
  
“ThE aFtErLiFe StEvE tReVoR,” Thanatos supplied, “yOu ArE dEaD.”  
  
Steve swallowed.  
  
“Alright. I doubt that most folks get to meet all of you,” he looked at them.  
  
Hecate crackled, “The girl’s chosen well!”  
  
“Auntie,” Hades sighed, rolling his eyes and suddenly he didn’t seem as unapproachable.  
  
“What? It’s true, the boy’s cute _and_ has some brains,” Hecate smirked at Steve.  
  
Steve smiled back at her politely, “That doesn’t answer my question.”  
  
“No,” Persephone looked at him, “It doesn’t. Normally one such as yourself would be sent directly to the Elysian Fields, but you are Loved by the youngest of the Gods, and the strongest.”  
  
“You’re talking about Diana,” Steve said.  
  
“yOu ArE cOrReCt, StEvE tReVoR,” Thanatos intoned.  
  
“Walk with us, Steve Trevor,” Persephone turned and began to walk away, Hades taking her arm.  
  
Hecate slipped her arm into Steve’s arm with a grin and all but forced him to follow the couple. Behind him he heard Thanatos call Charon’s name and the sound of cloth moving. A glance behind showed that Thanatos was escorting Charon.  
  
“Steve Trevor, most mortals and God relationships end in heartbreak and tragedy. By rights this is what should happen to you and Diana.”  
  
Steve made a wounded noise.  
  
“Peace, Steve Trevor,” Hades looked over his shoulder and gave a slight smile, “We cannot leave our Realm for long, except for my wife. And yet her power wanes when she leaves.”  
  
“I could not defeat my brother, and he would show no mercy. He had, at that point, already killed his lover. As much as I hated it, my duty to our Realm had a higher importance than ending my traitorous brother. Diana has done us all a great boon,” Persephone added.  
  
“As such,” Hecate squeezed his arm, “We have a proposal for you.”  
  
“What?” Steve asked bewildered.  
  
“wE WiSh FoR yOu To JoIn OuR nUmBeR,” Thanatos said, “hEcAtE hAs A wAy.”  
  
“You would be a minor god, but there are so few of us that it doesn’t matter,” Hecate continued, “But it must be something that is near. That leaves only what is in Hades. And most has already been claimed.”  
  
“I have a feeling that you already have something in mind?” Steve asked dryly, looking at Persephone.  
  
The Queen said nothing, instead pulling back a curtain of ivy to show what had to be Heaven, if Heaven was a field.  
  
“This, Steve Trevor, is the Elysian Fields,” she said, “It is where the Heroes go upon their deaths. I would put you as it’s Guardian. Of course you would have a Shade to aid you.”  
  
Steve gapped at her.  
  
“I,” he swallowed, “Could that be General Antiope? She was an Amazon and would understand how this place should be run.”  
  
“YoU wOuLd KnOw StEvE tReVoR,” Thanatos sounded curious, “iT wOuLd Be YoUr DoMaIn.”  
  
“Still,” Steve said.  
  
They all smiled at him.


End file.
